Epic Clash
(Non-canon story by ZombieKiller123 and Hero Forever. Enjoy.) Fight Rune busts into Elliot's lair. "Elliot! I challenge you!!" Elliot looks up, somewhat surprised by Rune's sudden appearence. "Really Ms. Rune? Alright then, I accept you're challenge!" With that fire flew from his fists. Rune countered with a fire blast of her own. "You'll never kill another person!" Elliot muttered, "Damn this seems like something Todd would do!" With his free hand, Elliot tossed a ball of acid towards Rune's torso. Rune narrowly dodges it. "I'll bring you down once and for all!" Elliot smirked, "Do you know how many I killed to gain these powers? What makes you think, you're a challenge?" Elliot hurled another acid ball, this time towards her face. Putting up a fire shield to protect herself, Rune responded, "I've battled gods.....and I have a real grudge against you!" Elliot smirked, "Idealistic fool, do you even know why I do this?..." Rune narrowed her eyes. "Okay. Let's hear it." (A/N from ZombieKiller123: Ok, his reason actually is canon...so...maybe semi-canon, what do you think Hero Forever?) (A/N from Hero Forever: Sounds fine to me if you want to go for it) Elliot turned his arm into a snake and pulled up a chair and said, "Sit down..." Rune sat down in the chair. keeping her eyes on Elliot. Elliot continued, "Well, I was damned from the moment I was born, all for my blood, that of the Traitor of Christ. So, I thought, why not bring other criminals down with me?" "You're not damned just because of your bloodline!" Rune protested. "And....God may still spare you." "He has turned His back on me and my family long ago..." "No! That's not true! You only perceived it to be...." Elliot shot a stream of acid while shouting, "Enough!" Protecting herself with another fire shield, Rune yelled, "But why kill the innocent as well?!" Elliot groaned, "Oh come on! That one guy at the park was an accident!" "Not just him! You tried to kill me, Todd, and Johanna!" Elliot shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I remove obstacles to achive my greater goals." "But killing innocent people makes you just as bad as those you hate!" Elliot walked forward and whispered in Rune's ear, "There is no innocence...only sin and vices." "Yes, everyone has vices, but is that really any reason to kill just anyone you want?!" Elliot took a few steps back and responded, "No, not anyone. Not everyone. I have spared two." Rune raised an eyebrow. "You have?" Elliot nodded and said, "Yes, a girl, not much unlike your boyfriend, named Susan, and Victoria my, uh...consort." "They were criminals?! And how do you know about Philip and I?!" Elliot answered, "I have great influence in the criminal underworld...and you announced it on your planet's version of Facebook. Not a good idea." "Oh....whoops....well, wait a minute, how was that a bad idea?" Elliot smirked, "Because I can leanr everything about you my dear." a large, flail-like mass swung and knocked Elliot down as a voice called out, "Only I can call her "dear"!" "You can find out anything you want! I don't care! I'll keep fighting you to the end." Her expression softened as she turned to the newcomer. "Hi, Philip..." Philip looked at her and smiled, "Hello Rune," he turned to Elliot and continued, "How did this confrontation start?" Elliot shrugged his shoulders and responded, "I personally blame precursors." "I want to stop him from hurting anyone else!" "Let's do something about it then." Philip responded. "Yeah....he's going down..." Elliot smiled, "Not exactly," before putting fingers in his mouth and whistled. A black "ooze" leaped from a higher position. "Oh crap." Philip muttered. Rune's eyes widened. "What is that?!" Philip answered as the blob took on a humanoid form, "Susan." Susan smiled and said, "Hello love." "Oh....crap..." Philip replied to Rune, "Just so you know, despite what she says, we've never been together." Rune smiled at Philip. "It's cool. A lot of villains talk that way." Then, she shot fire at Susan and Elliot. Susan took the form of a wall, protecting herself and Elliot. Elliot then asked, "Oh, and now that I think of it, where's Victoria?" "Oh, God," Rune exclaimed after hearing Elliot. "Will this turn into a three on two?" Philip, stretching his arm behind the wall, he said, "Well let's hope not." But as Philip's arm got behind the wall, Susan created a blade and his arm was cut off. "NOOOOOOO!! PHILIP!!" Rune charged forward and attacked Susan with her fire sword. The sword sliced through Susan, causing her to dissolve into a puddle. While this was happening, Philip commented, "Uh...they regenerate actually...I-I'm fine, really." Rune whirled around to face him. "Oh....uh....whoops..." Elliot rubbed his temple and asked, "Are you two done yet?" As this was happening Susan reformed beside Elliot. Rune pointed her fire sword at them, glaring. Elliot replied flatly, "I'll take that as a yes. Susan...take care of Philip, leave Rune to me." Susan smiled slighly, "With pleasure." Philip and Susan, claws formed rushed at each other as Elliot threw a ball of fire towards Rune. Rune catches the fire and throws it back, being unable to be harmed by fire. Elliot tossed a ball of darkness, engulfing the ball of fire. Elliot then made a very rude gesture with his third finger. Rune burst out laughing. "What was that for?" Elliot smirked, "That my friend is a distraction." As he said this a vine wrapped around Runes legs, the plan being to lifted her upside down. "Crap!" Rune shouted. She swung her sword, attempting to hack away at the vines. Philip was in a stranaglehold by Susan. "Oh this is much more fun then our last date..." Philip then snapped, "Shut up with the date crap already." Philip managed to shoot out a blade and slice the vine, causing Rune to fall. Rune landed on her feet, and shot a massive wave of fire from her sword at Elliot. Elliot became invisible and slipped away. Looking all around, Rune couldn't spot where Elliot had disappeared to. Elliot whispered to Susan, "Switch." With that Susan slithered towards Rune, became an amorphous tentacle, hardened her tip and swung. Rune quickly raised a fire barrier around herself to protect her from the tentacle. Smoke rose from the strike as Susan reformed and tried to attack with her arm sword. Rune blocked Susan's attack with her fire sword, shooting fire out of the blade while doing so. Susan opened a whole in herself, causing it to come towards Elliot and Philip. Both men jumped away. Susan created a flail from both her arms, and swung towards Philip and Rune. Rune tried to create fire barriers around Philip and herself. "Thanks beautiful." said Philip, smirking as Susan's nanomachines were burnt by the flames. Rune smiled at Philip for a moment, then, lowered the fire barriers and charged towards Elliot. He raised a hand using telekinesis in hopes of halting the girl. Stopped by the telekinesis, but still managed to raise her left hand and shoot a weak blast of fire at Elliot. Elliot used his pyrokinesis to cause it to split around him. "Nice attempt, but not all that impressive." "You want impressive?!" Rune threatened. Suddenly, a red mist filled the air. Susan and Philip stopped fighting as the mist accumulated. "What is this?" demanded Elliot. Rune smiled broadly. "Meteors!" And with that, flaming meteors crashed through the roof, aimed at Susan and Elliot. He created a dome of darkness around himself as Susan dissolved. Philip also dissolved and slithered near Rune. Rune created a fire barrier around herself and Philip, hoping the meteors would break through Elliot and Susan's defenses. While Susan remained unharmed Elliot's shields were penetrated, causing him to fall backwards. After the meteor barrage ended, Rune lowered the fire barrier and started walking towards Elliot. He snapped a python arm aimmed for Rune's throat. Rune grabbed the python by the head and squeezed it. "AH! My wrist!" He whiped his other arm which became a king cobra. Rune grimaced, and, reluctantly, shot fire at the cobra. "I didn't want to have to burn his arm..." she thought sadly. Elliot grmiaces as his arm retracted. "AH! Damn it! That hurts!" And with that Philip tosses Susan. "Rune! Duck!" Rune drops to the floor. Susan collided with Elliot, knocking the both down. Elliot and Susan stood up. "Alright...you two won. I'm not going to deny that...let's go home Susan." Rune stares at the two fallen fighters. "You two are finished." Philip smirked. "Yes...they are. Thanks to you." He kissed Rune's cheek. Rune blushes furiously. "Uh...well....we both did it." Susan lashed her lance arm towards Rune. "Rune look out!" Philip slithered in front and formed a wall. "No! Philip!" She generated a fire shield in front of him, hoping to protect him. While Susan's arm burnt off, Philip asked, "I'm in the form of a wall, a protective form, why make a shield for me?" "Well....it's just kind of instinctive...." Philip's head, neck, and face formed and smiled, "Well, not that mind of course..." Rune looked at Elliot and Susan to see if they were finally done fighting. "Are they done?" Elliot stood up with help from Susan in the form of a cane. "Alright...you two win. I can't deny that." Elliot looked down at Susan. "Let's go home." He turned around and walked away from the two, leaving them there alone. "Crap. They got away..." Rune stated with disdain. Philip grasped her shoulder, "Two things, 1, he's got a limp, can't go too far. 2...why chase him...he's accepted defeat. Besides he'll probably run into Todd eventually." Rune sighed. "I guess you're right." She turned to face Philip completely, a smile on her face. "Thanks for helping me out. You were so cool." She kissed Philip on the cheek. Philip wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, "Ah, but you my rose, were a vision out there." Rune laughed a little sheepishly. "No....if it wasn't for you, Elliot and Susan probably would've killed me." "Yeah-no. Come on, let's get out of here. And maybe get a bite to eat?" "Sounds good," Rune responded. Philip took her hand and said, "After you my dear," The two walked out of the building. The End (A/N: I would like to thank Hero Forever for co-writing this, give her a hand! I hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't I'm sorry. See you around) Category:Hero Forever Category:Comedy Category:Non-Canon Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:Finished Stories